El arte de amar
by fioreinverno
Summary: Akane es una bella, fría, calculadora y cínica mujer que guarda mucho rencor en su corazón luego del fracaso que significó su primer amor, por azares de la vida conoce a Ranma un niño rico, torpe, mimado y completamente atractivo para el sexo opuesto. ¿cómo dos personas tan distintas pueden fusionarse en un perfecto todo? Esto se debe al arte, al arte de amar.
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro_

Prólogo

—Claro, no puede ser peor—se decía a sí misma por séptima u octava vez, para calmar sus nervios claro está. Sin embargo nada cambiaba a su alrededor todos unos viles incompetentes pensaba con frialdad, tal vez si despedía a unos cuantos a ver si así al fin despertaban y hacían su trabajo en vez de estar husmeando como idiotas, metiendo sus narices donde definitivamente no les convenía.

—¿Dijiste algo Akane?—preguntó Nabiki, mi hermana podría ser toda una experta en cuanto a negocios respecta pero sí que era una despistada en otros aspectos, ¿acaso era la única que notaba cómo el encargado de marketing se la comía con la mirada? Era tan obvio que tuve que toser fingidamente, lanzarle una mirada acusatoria al tipejo acosador y proseguir con la jodida junta.

—No, nada—dije tranquilamente mientras revisaba unos papeles donde estaban algunos diseños

—Bien, pues continuando con la junta debo felicitar a todo el departamento, he recibido muy buenos informes financieros. Lo que quiere decir que esta empresa no puede ir mejor—dijo como si nada, continuando con lo pendiente, desde esa mañana tenía un muy mal presentimiento; ella nunca bajaba de su oficina para "felicitar" a los trabajadores. Algo se traía entre manos, lo sabía pero no lograba adivinar que podría ser, estaba tan perdida en mis cavilaciones que no noté cuando se acabó la junta y todos se retiraron dejándonos solas a ella y a mi.

—Muy bien, habla ya no tengo todo el día, ¿qué quieres?—le dije tranquilamente, estaba nerviosa pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo

—¿Acaso no puedo simplemente venir a supervisar?—dijo con fingida molestia mientras paseaba su dedo índice por la mesa.

—Sabes que no, así que habla para poder negarme rápido y volver a nuestra vida—podía ser extremadamente fría con mis palabras, incluso cruel; pero sabía que eso a ella ni siquiera la inmutaría, no por nada era Nabiki Tendo poseedora de una de las empresas más prestigiosas de todo el mundo.

—Esta vez no podrás negarte querida Akane.—dijo tranquilamente mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos, en ellos pude distinguir lástima, mucha lástima—Verás, has estado en mi tutela desde que yo cumplí los dieciocho años. Sin embargo para que pudiera hacerme cargo de ti tuve que prometer algo antes, de otra manera te hubieses ido con padre y sabes que en ese entonces él sufría de un transtorno mental transitorio y era algo peligroso para nosotras, y Kasumi, ya sabes que ella no podía...

—Ve al grano, ¿qué fue lo que prometiste?—dije un tanto intrigada y molesta, claro que sabía de antemano todo eso.

—En ese entonces conocí a Nodoka Saotome, una mujer muy humilde a mi parecer pero muy influyente, ella logró que el juez me diera tu tutela pero a cambio me pidió una sola cosa a la cual no pude negarme, no podía arriesgar tu integridad, lo sabes—continuó, ignorando mi pregunta, notaba como de vez en cuando se le quebraba la voz al recordar la difícil situación en la que estábamos en ese entonces, sin dinero, sin hogar, sin absolutamente nada más que ganas por salir adelante.—Me dijo que cuando ella lo necesitara tú tendrías que ir a vivir con ella en su casa y casarte con su hijo mayor, juro que intenté negarme, le dije que me pidiera otra cosa pero no quiso y viendo la situación en la que estábamos no tuve mas remedio que aceptar.—dijo ella intentando calmarse, recordar era como abrir de nuevo una herida, volver atrás y vivir de nuevo esa parte que pudo hacernos bien o mal.

—Di algo Akane—pedía Nabiki sonaba mas bien a una súplica, pero, ¿qué pretendía que hiciera?, estaba asustada, esta situación me superaba con creces, ya era mayor de edad pero sabía que tanto valía la palabra y también estaba consiente que de no haber sido por la ayuda oportuna que nos brindó aquella señora posiblemente no estaría aquí, además también le debía mucho a Nabiki, ella me sacó adelante sola, es cierto que sufrimos mucho, hubo días en los que no teníamos ni para comer pero ella supo arreglárselas y con su empeño no solo salimos adelante sino que pudimos cursar la Universidad y a partir de ahí todo fue cuesta arriba.

—Yo... no sé que decir Nabiki—fui sincera, no me quería casar con un desconocido pero sabía que tampoco me podía negar

—Solo di que no me odias por esto—no la odiaba, era lo contrario, la amaba con todo mi corazón por todo lo que hizo por mi, sin embargo estaba dolida.

—No te odio Nabiki—suspiré—simplemente necesito tiempo para asimilarlo, es todo—dije tranquilamente, me levanté, me despedí y salí de ahí, necesitaba pensar.

Eran las once de la noche cuando llegué a mi pequeño departamento, estaba cansada de tanto caminar, mi aliento apestaba a licor y definitivamente necesitaba darme una ducha urgentemente, sin embargo en mi inconsciencia revisé mi teléfono que había olvidado llevar conmigo esta mañana, definitivamente tendría problemas mañana, cincuenta llamadas perdidas; vaya, es un nuevo record pensé y rápidamente llamé al remitente, es decir, a mi querida hermana.

—¿Akane?, ¿estás bien?, estuve llamando toda la tarde—al segundo timbre me respondió, sonaba preocupada y algo enojada

—Estoy... bien, no te preocupes, olvidé mi celular esta mañana en casa. Acabo de llegar—le respondí tratando que mi voz no delatara mi estado, no esperé a que contestara y le dije un adiós con mucho entusiasmo y colgué, mañana tendría que soportar sus gritos pero hoy no tenía cabeza para nada.

Al día siguiente me desperté, hice mi rutina de siempre y salí a trotar como todas las mañanas, no quería pensar, ya suficiente tenía con el dolor de cabeza por la resaca, además ya tenía claro que quisiera o no estaba acorralada, y aceptar era mi única opción, lo único que hice fue asimilarlo. ¿No podía ser peor? ¿o sí?

**¡Hola!, espero hayan disfrutado mi introducción a la historia, como pudieron notar todo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Akane, pretendo que siga siendo así en los próximos capítulos, muy bien ya se dieron cuenta cómo se desarrollará la historia, mil gracias por leer, es mi primer proyecto ojalá y lo disfruten.**

Flor de Invierno


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Reglas, pacto, idiota.

Si un día te va mal toda la semana también, tendré que anotarlo en algún lado más tarde porque definitivamente parece ser regla, desde el día en el que me dieron "la gran noticia" no he parado de ponerme nerviosa cada que Nabiki me llama, y creo que es normal no me dio una fecha para conocer a la que será mi suegra ni tampoco a mi futuro marido o "medio hombre" como lo calificó mi mejor amiga, según ella porque si lo fuera completamente no necesitaría que la mamá le busque mujer.

—Akane, hey! tierra llamando a Akane ¿me escuchas?—y sí, nuevamente estaba divagando, últimamente lo hacía mucho, eso me ha ocasionado algunos problemas, y lo que es peor a Nabiki esa situación parecía divertirle, entendía sus razones para que le cause gracia, yo siempre he sido tachada como la dama de hielo, una mujer que a pesar de haber sido engañada públicamente por su novio el día en que se supone se comprometían no derramó una sola lágrima en público y al contrario siguió en el trabajo como si nada, claro que nadie mas que yo y Ukyo sabíamos la historia detrás pero...

—¡AKANE!—gritó Yukino, mi asistente.

—¿si?—contesté aturdida, nunca había estado tan distraída en mi vida, incluso ignoré sus anteriores intentos por llamar mi atención

—hoy estás muy despistada, creo que cargas con mucho estrés, tómate un café y regresa, hoy tienes una junta con algunos accionistas—dijo ella como siempre muy profesional, yo solo asentí levemente y me retiré del lugar.

Al ir a la máquina de café comencé a reflexionar lo que había sido de mi vida hasta ese entonces, mi trabajo, mi adolescencia, mis recuerdos más preciados, el estúpido de Takeshi, de solo recordarlo me daba nauseas, lo había conocido en la universidad hace como cinco años y no cabe duda que entre nosotros había química pero yo era ingenua y lo confundí con amor, luego las cosas se enredaron y lo último que supe de él fue que hace poco se casó con la que fue su amante en un cierto tiempo.

También recordé a mi padre, aquel hombre cariñoso que solía ser antes de la muerte de mi madre, a Kasumi, mi hermana mayor siempre tan feliz e ignorante en cuanto a nuestra vida, no por no querer saber nada,sino que ella cargó durante mucho tiempo las responsabilidades de un hogar que estaba pronto a desintegrarse, luego de la muerte de mamá y con mi papá en un estado deplorable ella fue capaz de sacar adelante a la familia, pero apenas y tenía dieciseis cuando pasó, entiendo el porqué huyó, no era su trabajo.

En fin, no eran los recuerdos más felices pero eran parte de mi pasado, mi experiencia, todos los factores que me hicieron la persona que soy.

-.-.-.-.-

Luego de la deplorable semana que tuve todo volvió a la normalidad, dejaría que las cosas sucediesen solas, suficiente tenía con la oficina.

—Akane, necesito que lleves los nuevos modelos de celulares a mi oficina, un posible monto de inversión para comenzar a expedirlos en nuestras tiendas y el informe de la junta con los accionistas de la semana pasada—y esa era mi hermana pidiendo que haga mi trabajo

—muy bien, en un rato más mando a Yukino—dije con naturalidad, ella al escucharme frunció el ceño notablemente

—necesito que tú los subas, necesito hablar contigo—dijo como si nada, acto seguido salió de mi oficina y fue a hablar con el acosador, digo el encargado del marketing.

Luego de cinco minutos subía con todo lo que me pedía, dos cajas con los modelos y varios papeles.

Estaba nerviosa, pero no lo demostraría, al llegar a la lujosa oficina de mi hermana vi que no estaba sola, en uno de sus sillones de cuero se encontraba una señora de aproximadamente unos sesenta años, ella tenía una piel clara y limpia, un cabello un poco enmarañado y con algunas canas, unos ojos azules tan profundos y enigmáticos, pero nada de eso me intimidó ni siquiera el porte de alta señora de alcurnia ni sus muchas joyas alrededor de su cuello y muñeca, fue su sonrisa de satisfacción al verme y su ligero escrutiño lo que fue capaz de incomodarme.

—aquí tienes tus papeles y los modelos que me pediste Nabiki—dije intentando esconder mi incomodidad.

—muy bien ahora siéntate y hablemos, la señora aqui presente es Nodoka Saotome, de quien te hablé—dijo nerviosa a mi parecer

—mucho gusto, es un placer conocerla—dije con un ligero tono de ironía que ella no notó o ignoró

—el placer es mio, yo supongo que debe saber a que vine—dijo mientras elegantemente me tendía la mano a modo de saludo, yo le devolví el gesto y con un rápido accionar deje los papeles en la mesa de centro y me senté en el lado contrario a ella—supone mal, ahora si no le molesta dígamelo , tengo mucho por hacer y no tengo tiempo que perder con formalidades—dije intentando parecer calmada, Nabiki me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria y la intrusa comenzó a reír, divertida con la situación al parecer, poco después paró de reír y tranquilamente comenzó a explicar todo

—muy bien Akane, he venido a llevarte conmigo, vivirás conmigo un tiempo antes de casarte con mi hijo mayor—dijo ella bajando la mirada y sonriendo tenuemente al tiempo que jugaba con un anillo, estaba nerviosa pero no tenía ni idea el porqué ¿no se supone que ella hizo el trato?

—¿cuándo?—murmuré irritada

—hoy..., reservé dos boletos de tren e iremos a Nerima allí es donde vivo, pero antes quisiera aclararte algunas cosas, vivirás conmigo no con él hasta que se casen, existen ciertas reglas en mi casa y si él rompe alguna regla o te falta el respeto inmediatamente quedas libre del compromiso, quisiera que practicaras artes marciales...—al parecer era un chiste divino que mi libertad quedase condicionada por las acciones de otro individio, además ¿artes marciales? no tenía ni idea el porqué o para qué era necesario, de pequeña solía practicarlas pero eso fue hace años y no creo que consiga buenos resultados, me perdí en mis pensamientos y solo desperté cuando me llamaron—...¿has entendido Akane?—me preguntó seriamente, yo solo asentí levemente, no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que me dijo luego de artes maciales pero no quería parecer una tonta, además luego le preguntaría a Nabiki

—muy bien, aquí está tu boleto—dijo tendiéndome el papel un poco arrugado—te espero en la estación—me dijo y antes de que pudiera alegar algo salió del lugar dejándome con mi hermana

-.-.-.-.-

Había llegado, ese fue mi primer pensamiento cuatro horas en tren con un viejo sentado a mi lado que no dejaba de mirar mis senos en todo el camino no había sido fácil, así que agradecía el haber llegado, no tuve tiempo ni de despedirme de Ukyo, mi mejor amiga, ella tenía una reunión con un empresario interesado en su pequeño negocio de pizza, o mejor dicho, interesado en la bella chica al mando.

—lamento no haber podido sentarme a lado tuyo Akane, no pude conseguir otros boletos, tú sabes como es esto—dijo Nodoka, como me pidió que la llamase.

—lo entiendo—le dije fría, no conseguiría más de mi, luego de eso todo el trayecto a su casa fuimos en silencio, vaya si no recordaba, mi ciudad natal había cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo y sin lugar a dudas todavía conservaba ese ambiente tan confortante que solía tener.

Luego de unos minutos llegamos a una gran casa, si bien no era una mansión si que era una gran casa, hasta lujosa me atrevería a decir, entramos a la casa y fui recibida por unos grandes brazos que no había sentido en dos largos años, mi papá estaba abrazándome con añoranza, lo extrañaba mucho, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía, sí, tal vez tuvo ciertos problemas en el pasado pero los había superado y ya no era un peligro para mi o mis hermanas, le respondí el abrazo y minutos después nos separamos.

—bienvenida a casa mi pequeña—dijo con orgullo—mira en la mujer que te has convertido, tu madre estaría orgullosa

—lo sé papá, lo sé—le dije sonriendo por primera vez desde que salí de Tokio, al instante sentí unos ojos mirándome y volteé a ver de quien se trataba, ahí estaba él, el que supongo sería mi futuro marido, con sus azules ojos mirándome con diversión e intriga, vaya si era atractivo pero eso nunca saldría de mis labios, por el contrario sonreí de lado y con voz suave le dije—¿te gusta lo que ves?—al instante desee no haberlo dicho, él no se puso rojo ni balbuceó incoherencias, me miró directamente a los ojos y me dijo sin ningún remordimiento —estaba pensando qué clase de mujer utilizaría ropa que la hiciese ver como una morsa— era un completo patán, no podía creer lo que había dicho, en fin, no le daría el gusto de verme vulnerable ante sus palabras así que haciendo uso de todo mi control para no golpearlo le sonreí y respondí tranquilamente —dices que me veo como morsa pero no puedes dejar de mirar a esta morsa—me había llamado a mi misma morsa pero no importaba porque conseguí que se avergonzara desviara su mirada y sus mejillas se tiñeran de un tenue rojo mientras murmuraba: "es un país libre".

¡Ja! lo había conseguido, claro que mi felicidad duró poco ya que la voz de Nodoka interrumpió mi victoria mental y recordé porqué me hallaba aquí.

—muy bien Akane, veo que ya conociste a Ranma, mi hijo menor—dijo como si nada, dejándome en shock, pensé que él era el mayor, pero no importaba, al menos Ranma no será mi prometido—ven, te presento a Ren, tu prometido—me dijo mientras me guiaba a un salón muy espacioso, aún no entendía que le vió de humilde Nabiki a esta señora que fácilmente podría ser dueña de algunas empresas y trasnacionales, luego de que tomara asiento minutos después vino el que yo supongo es Ren, un hombre alto con la espalda ancha, brazos fornidos cara perfilada, muy parecido a Ranma pero se notaba la madurez que te da los años además de que sus ojos eran cafés oscuros.

—tu debes ser Ren, mi nombre es Akane mucho gusto—sonreí falsamente y le tendí la mano a lo que él sonrió, se acercó demasiado a mi y me plantó un beso en la mejilla, yo solo me quedé estática, ¿quién se ha creído este para tener esos tratos conmigo?

—Akane, lindo nombre, no te equivocas mi nombre es Ren, Saotome Ren yo...—no lo dejé terminar y le planté una sonora cachetada a lo que él me miró sorprendido

—escúchame bien, apenas te conozco y pretendo que guardemos distancia, vine aquí porque no me quedó de otra así que bájale dos rayitas a tu mirada de arrogancia y no creas que soy como todas—le dije exalltada, sé que estaba siendo exagerada, pero había sido mucho estrés de estos últimos días y simplemente no pude evitar descargarlo

—Akane, no seas grosera solo fue un beso en la mejilla, además él será tu esposo recuérdalo—me reprendió papá, claro que sabía todo eso pero no me gustaban las cercanías, ante un insulto sabía cómo reaccionar, pero ante una cercanía no, así que ignorando todas las miradas salí del lugar y me fui a donde solía ir cuando era niña y me enojaba, no quería hablar ahora, luego regresaría con una disculpa sincera a afrontar mi situación, era increíble ver que tanto cambió mi vida de unos días atrás para hoy.

Pero ya analizando mi situación, ¿qué hacía papá en la casa de aquella señora? y ¿por qué sabía de mi compromiso? vaya si podía ser despistada si lo quería, ya tendría tiempo de aclarar mis dudas.

**¡hola! aquí está mi primer capítulo, disculpen si encuentran faltas ortográficas o errores de redacción, lo edito miles de veces antes de publicarlo pero siempre se me puede escapar algún error, en fin, Akane está confundida con todo lo que pasó, no entiende nada y sus acciones son las de una persona que no tiene ni idea de que hacer, espero les guste y es todo, no puedo actualizar tan seguido, estos caps los he hecho seguido porque me encuentro de vacaciones y ya los tenía listos y mis capítulos no son tan largos como me gustaría pero en fin ¿qué les pareció? me gustaría saber su opinión.**

**Flor de Invierno**


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Enredos

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.

Luego del incidente de la otra vez, mi disculpa y el muy incómodo momento para todos llamé a Nabiki para contarle que había llegado con bien, además quería saber el porqué mi papá sabía de mi compromiso, nada me cuadraba.

—¿hola?—se oyó al otro lado de la línea la voz de Nabiki, se oía muy irritada

—Hola, Nabiki soy Akane—respondí tratando de sonar tranquila, mi hermana podía exaltarse y llegar a gritar incoherencias si se enojaba.

—Akane, no es un buen momento—me dijo ahogando un bufido, estaba tratando de controlarse, no sabía que había ocurrido, luego me enteraría pero por ahora creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo por la paz

—está bien, pero antes de colgarme me gustaría que me respondieras la siguiente pregunta, ¿cómo papá sabía del compromiso y qué hacía aquí esta tarde en la casa de la intrusa?

—técnicamente son dos preguntas—respondió burlona

—Nabiki...—murmure en un tono reprobatorio

—mira Akane estoy ocupada ahora mismo, así que si puedes llama después—me dijo con un ligero tono de advertencia y yo entendí la indirecta y antes de que ella lo hiciera le colgué irritada, me ocultaba cosas, odiaba no saber que planeaba.

.-.-.-.-.

El día después a mi llegada transcurrió aburrido y tortuoso, aunque era obvio puesto que no salía de la habitación que me asignó Nodoka alias la intrusa, creo que en cierta parte me entendían y no se atrevían a venir a hablar directamente conmigo solo se limitaban a enviar la comida al dormitorio y nada más, odiaba estar encerrada sin hacer nada pero mi orgullo podía más y por nada del mundo bajaría a menos que me obligasen o hablaran conmigo, lo que sea que ocurra primero, estaba absorta en mis pensamientos cuando escuché un grito del exterior, al principio no le presté la más mínima atención simplemente me quedé en mi sitio sin moverme, luego escuché un segundo grito y finalmente mi curiosidad ganó y me asomé por la ventana, aunque lo que vi no me agrado para nada, Ranma, alias el cerdo engreído tenía acorralada a una chica muy guapa, tan solo eso me bastó y haciendo uso de toda mi puntería y fuerza agarré lo primero que encontré, en este caso uno de mis zapatos de diseñador y lo lancé hacia el cerdo engreído quien enseguida soltó a la chica y se apartó asustado.

—¡pero que demonios!—exclamó enojado él para luego girar su rostro para verme y entender la situación

—¡tú!—dijo mientras me miraba con un dejo de ira, la chica seguía ahí mirando la situación con interés y diversión, ¿no se supone que debía huír del acosador?

—te lo has buscado solo, por acosador—dije mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos azul grisáceo tan hermosos que tiene, que hacen perfectamente conjunto con esas largas pestañas y esos carnosos labios, —¡Akane! ¡ya despierta!—y ahí hizo aparición mi conciencia y rápidamente deseché esos pensamientos de mi mente

—yo no la estaba acosando—me dijo irritado, mostrándose cada vez más enojado, en un momento bajó la cabeza y algo le llamó la atención entre los matorrales así que se agachó y levantó nada más ni nada menos que mi zapato, arqueó una ceja y su mirada se tornó divertida y como lo más normal me miró y me dijo: —mira lo que he encontrado, "el arma del delito", ahora tendrás que esforzarte si quieres tu zapato de vuelta—y en ese mismo instante quise matarlo, quise golpearme a mí misma y quise golpear a la chica por reírse como una desquiciada ante la situación.

—mi querido primo, tienes pésima suerte con las mujeres—dijo ella y ahí fue donde entendí su reacción, y otra vez quise golpearme por actuar antes de averiguar.

—solo con ella, pero no es mi tipo—dijo él alto y claro para que lo escuche y como yo soy una mujer que nunca se calla lo que piensa, simplemente dije un —yo también te quiero—mirándolo directamente a los ojos y sonriendo con coquetería, solo Dios sabe lo que me costó hacerlo, acto seguido él se sonrojó tenuemente y la chica rió por segunda vez como toda una loca.

—tú eres de las mías—dijo ella cuando se hubo calmado, obviamente dirigiéndose a mí

—pues yo no estoy segura si eso es algo bueno o malo—le dije sincera

—créeme es algo bueno, mi nombre es Akari, mucho gusto—dijo ella con una bella sonrisa, ella era alta, delgada con una larga cabellera y muy bonita, no se parecía nada al cerdo engreído de su primo, la verdad me pareció agradable

—Akane, un placer—le dije con mi mejor sonrisa, acto seguido Ranma quien aún tenía mi zapato en su mano le susurró algo a Akari y se fue dejando a Akari sola en el jardín.

—dijo que eras la prometida de Ren, y que si quieres tu zapato que lo busques—me dijo ella un vez que Ranma desapareció de mi campo de vista.

—no te preocupes eso pienso hacer—le dije yo intentando controlar mi impulso de saltar ese mismo instante por la ventana, alcanzarlo y obligarlo a devolverme mi zapato, ese zapato me lo había dado Nabiki el día de mi cumpleaños, formaba parte del único par de zapatos de diseñador que poseía

—tú y Ranma no se llevan bien ¿cierto?—dijo ella señalando lo obvio

—es su culpa por llamarme morsa cuando llegué—le dije intentando que no se notara mi resentimiento, aunque fallando en el intento pues otra vez ella comenzó a reír aunque ahora más moderadamente, luego de cinco segundos aproximadamente se calló abruptamente y viéndome directamente a los ojos me preguntó seriamente —¿es cierto que eres la prometida de Ren?—habló con frialdad, su mirada irradiaba ira y ahí lo noté estaba celosa, pero simplemente no lo entendí, se suponía que ella era prima de Ranma por ende también lo era de Ren.

—¡Sí!, mi hermana y su madre lo acordaron hace unos años—le dije algo incómoda por su mirada, debo admitirlo estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa.

—no me interesa quién lo acordó, solo quiero advertirte una cosa, él puede lastimarte, jugar con tus sentimientos, ten cuidado—me dijo ella seriamente, noté dolor y sinceridad en sus palabras luego de eso se fue dejándome sola con mis pensamientos, quería entender que estaba pasando pero cada vez las cosas se enredaban más y más, a este paso estaría casada para cuando entendiera todo lo que esta familia de locos hacía.

—Akane tus únicos manolo—me recordó mi conciencia, pero había un problema en todo este asunto, para recuperar mi zapato tendría que salir de la habitación y buscarlo, salir ya de por sí era difícil por mi orgullo, no se diga buscar al engreído.

Ya decidida salí de la habitación viendo hacia todos lados, evitando que alguien me viera, seguramente debí parecer toda una loca o mínimo una ladrona porque poco después de salir escuché una risa grave al otro lado del pasillo, me giré y pude ver a Ren, el idiota número dos, no me había hecho nada grave o malo de hecho yo lo había abofeteado pero sinceramente algo en su rostro, la forma de mirar e incluso sus expresiones no me cuadraban, Ranma era todo lo contrario en cuanto a eso, pero nuevamente mis labios nunca lo admitirían.

—eres libre de salir o entrar—me dijo Ren con diversión

—yo... lo sé—dije dudosa, pensaba encontrarme con un Ren enojado por el golpe de ayer—¿estás bien?—pregunté, quería decir: "te golpeé, deberías odiarme"

—sí, ya casi ni se nota que alguna vez una dama me golpeó—me dijo coqueto, mirándome fijamente y yo no supe que decir, así que un silencio incómodo se instauró, poco después él volvió a hablar.

—lamento haberte puesto incómoda ayer—me dijo en un suave susurro

—lamento haberte golpeado—le respondí de vuelta, de hecho si lo lamentaba, no suelo exagerar pero esa vez lo hice

—no importa, entonces ¿amigos?

—amigos—respondí segura, y mi conciencia hizo su aparición y me recordó la advertencia de Akari —recuerda lo que te dijo Akari, él te puede lastimar, creo que ya sufriste mucho—me dijo reprobatoriamente, incluso me la podía imaginar toda ella indignada y cruzada los brazos.

—entonces nos veremos luego _sweetheart_—me dijo y deseé haber aprendido inglés, nota mental:"buscar en google el significado"

—eso creo—le dije tratando que no notara mi ignorancia, aunque después que él se fue me abofeteé mentalmente —ves...el inglés te pudo ayudar—dijo mi conciencia, como siempre reprochándome —oh cállate—pensé.

Poco después volví a entrar a mi habitación olvidando por completo mis manolos.

-.-.-.-.-

Me quedé dormida, de eso no había duda, porque en cuanto abrí mis ojos ya no se veía la luz del sol, se veían las luces del pueblo y unas cuantas estrellas

—oh mierda—murmuré, tenía que volver a llamar a Nabiki y claro, lo había olvidado por completo, miré mi celular y quise no haberlo hecho diez llamadas perdidas, cinco de Nabiki, tres de papá y dos de Ukyo, sin pensarlo dos veces llamé a Ukyo.

—al fin perra—dijo como siempre mi mejor amiga, amaba a esa infeliz

—¿qué pasó?—pregunté intrigada, ella no llamaba muy a menudo

—eso me pregunto yo, un día estás desesperada porque te vas a casar y el otro te desapareces con tu suegra—me dijo ella con voz somnolienta—por cierto no me enojaba si llamabas dos o tres horas más tarde—dijo sarcástica, ahí fue cuando decidí ver la hora, eran las dos de la madrugada

—lo siento no vi la hora, ya sabes cómo es esto, me obligaron a venir—le dije y ella no preguntó más lo cual agradecí

—lo entiendo, pero luego me tienes que contar todo—me dijo, y yo di el tema por terminado, luego de eso hablamos un rato más de temas triviales y finalmente nos despedimos no sin antes recibir un sermón diciéndome lo mucho que debo cuidarme.

Siendo las tres de la madrugada y no teniendo sueño decidí bajar por algo de comer, me moría de hambre, cuando bajé me encontré con Ranma y recordé mis manolos, él estaba hablando por teléfono así que me acerqué a oír lo que estaba diciendo

—no te preocupes los balances están perfectos

—...

—él a estado algo ocupado, pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

—...

—sí, ¡aja! adiós—dijo finalmente dando por terminada la llamada, al parecer hablaba de negocios, aunque me deleité viendo su rostro fruncirse, hacer caras y sonreír mientras hablaba, apuesto que él no se daba cuenta que lo hacía

—vaya, yo pensé que eras un desocupado—le dije delatando mi presencia y haciendo que él se sobresaltase.

—no te oí llegar pequeña morsa—me dijo burlón y dándose la vuelta para verme a la cara, yo solo sonreí y antes de que él se diera cuenta estaba encima de él, reclamando por mi zapato, nadie debe meterse con los zapatos de una chica.

—dime donde está y no saldrás lastimado—le dije mientras ponía sus manos por encima de su cabeza, él estaba acostado en el piso y yo estaba encima de él.

—¿sabes que no deberías hacer eso?—me dijo suavemente y tratando de calmarse al parecer, yo no entendía a qué se refería.

—¿hacer qué?, yo solo quiero mi manolo—le dije sincera, él sólo me sonrió mostrando dos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas dándole un toque infantil

—no digas que no te lo advertí—me respondió para acto seguido agarrar mis muñecas y cambiar de posición, ahora yo era la que estaba debajo

—no tendrás tu zapato tan fácilmente pequeña—me dijo y me quedé en shock, no por sus palabras sino que sentí una tercera pierna rozar mi vientre y me maldije por ello a eso se refería con que no debía hacerlo.

**¡hola! muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, algunos algo confusos pero en fin xD jajajaja, he aquí un nuevo cap, las cosas se complican y Akane sigue sin entender absolutamente nada, de nuevo mil disculpas si hallan una falta ortográfica, como suelo decir lo edito miles de veces antes de publicarlo, de hecho tardo más en editarlo que en escribirlo, espero les agrade**

***sweetheart: expresión en inglés que significa corazón**

_**Flor de Invierno**_


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

Olvidar

Aún me daba escalofríos y una mezcla de excitación al pensar en el "incidente", puedo parecer loca pero realmente ese hombre tan solo con su presencia lograba descolocarme,y no precisamente para el buen sentido.

Hoy en la madrugada, por ejemplo

—Así que crees que puedes venir, excitarme e irte así sin más, ¿cierto?—dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi cuello, suspirando cada palabra con un tono ronco y su aliento chocando en la parte sensible de mi cuello, sentí un leve cosquilleo y un calor súbito.

—No lo creo Saotome, estoy segura—dije intentando zafarme, ocasionando que al moverme nuestros cuerpos generen fricción y él suelte un suspiro que francamente me dejó helada.

—No te dejaré hacerlo, me estas volviendo loco ¿lo sabías?—dijo con esa voz sensual como seduciéndome, él sabía lo que hacía y yo solo rogaba a los Dioses no caer en su juego.

—¡Basta! ¿sabes qué? olvida mi zapato, olvida todo, solo déjame ir a mi cuarto y haré como si esto nunca pasó—su silencio obtuve como respuesta, creí que accedería pero lo siguiente que oí fue su risa grave e irónica; me maldije internamente, no debí lanzarme por un tonto zapato.

—Así que... ¿quieres ir a tu cuarto?—me preguntó luego de unos segundos y yo quise golpearme por lo mal que eso había sonado.

—Déjame libre, por favor—le rogué finalmente, nunca lo había hecho, pero empezaba a asustarme de lo que podría llegar a suceder con un Ranma cegado por la lujuria.

—Eres libre—susurró, acercándose a mis labios—si así lo quieres—y como una luz de salvación llegó Ren, con su cara de sueño que inmediatamente se le quitó al ver la escena.

Luego de eso Ranma se levantó, se despidió con un "buenas noches" y se marchó, Ren por su lado no preguntó nada e igualmente se fue, y la verdad lo agradecí.

No tenía idea que había hecho mi vida pasada pero debió ser muy malo para que ahora viva así, sin saber que hacer con mi vida, siendo manipulada y usada para fines desconocidos y con una evidente tensión sexual entre mi "cuñado" y yo.

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, claro que no yo era Akane Tendo y esta ridícula situación no iba a sobrepasarme, tendría que tomar medidas y librarme de todo esto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

POV RANMA

Sí, cuando llegó esa niña a mi casa con su cara inocente y su mirada cargada de odio supe que vendrían problemas, y lo comprobé yo mismo hoy en la madrugada ¡maldición! no soy un adolescente hormonal y calenturiento que cae a la primera fácil que se me acerca e insinúa, pero esa niña (porque lo era) ni siquiera me dio una señal de seducción y yo ya estaba con mi amigo listo para la fiesta, y ni se diga la discusión de esta mañana.

— ¡RANMA! ¡DETENTE EN ESTE INSTANTE!—dijo mi muy dramático hermano, cuando quise huir al escuchar tres simples palabras "tenemos que hablar", claro que sabía de qué quería hablar.

—¿qué quieres?—dije deteniéndome, dándome la vuelta y encarándolo

—Sabes muy bien que debemos hablar de Akane, ¿qué hacías encima de ella?—dijo enojado.

—Enseñándole a no meterse en mis asuntos ni conmigo—dije retándolo con la mirada, Ren solo me devolvió la mirada

—Mira "hermanito" si vuelves acercarte a ella te mueres, ella es mi prometida y por tanto me pertenece—dijo el cavernícola de mi hermano y se marchó hecho una furia, ¿le pertenece?, ella no era un objeto, era un ser humano pero todos en esa maldita casa la trataban como un objeto es decir, ¿la obligan a casarse? ¡por favor! estamos en el maldito siglo XXI debería ser ilegal hoy en día hacer esa clase de cosas, pero como siempre Japón y su machista sociedad seguía.

Yo fui criado diferente, en el occidente y a mí las costumbres y arreglos que hacen aquí se me hacen pesadas y denigrantes para la mujer.

—Quita esa cara o te van a salir arrugas, incluso más de las que ya tienes por fruncir el ceño—dijo una voz que logró sacarme de mis pensamientos, yo conocía esa voz.

—¡cerdo!—dije emocionado al verlo, me encantaba burlarme de mi mejor amigo

—¡oh! ¡cállate! o harás que me arrepienta de haber venido afeminado—como siempre se estaba haciendo el resentido.

—sabes que no soy ningún afeminado, sin embargo tú si que eres un cerdo—dije mientras hacía el ruido característico que hacían los cerdos, se había ganado ese apodo en la Universidad, cuando recibió un cerdo de mascota de parte de su madre, Ryoga Hibiki, el imbécil de mi mejor amigo estaba de visita.

—idiota—me miró y comenzó a reír—así que ¿problemas de faldas?—preguntó sonriendo ladinamente y yo solo suspiré cansinamente.

—algo así—él solo asintió y me llevó literalmente a rastras fuera de la oficina en donde me encontraba

—vamos, creo que te hará bien despejarte un poco—murmuró y salimos del edificio, sabía que iríamos a algún bar o algo parecido, y no me molestaba la verdad, al fin y al cabo me haría bien despejarme y olvidarme un poco de todo.

Luego de unos minutos de estar conduciendo —varios minutos de hecho— llegamos a un edificio pintoresco, de él salía música estridente y en la acera se veía a borrachos inconscientes o besándose con putas, me sorprendí de hallarme ahí, Ryoga nunca me llevaba a lugares así, y yo lo regresé a ver en espera de una explicación.

—Sé lo que piensas Ranma, y no, no me he vuelto loco. Creo que podría interesarte lo que hay ahí dentro—dijo, salió del auto y se dirigió al local, yo hice lo mismo. No era muy tarde, tal vez las siete a lo mucho, y la verdad no quería tomar, considerando que nos tomó casi una hora conducir hasta este lugar es preferible mantenerme sobrio.

Al entrar vi el lugar hecho un desastre, olía mal y las caras que se hallaban allí no me inspiraron confianza, busqué a Ryoga con la mirada y lo encontré cerca de una tarima, me acerqué y me senté al lado suyo, y esperé pacientemente a que me explicara, al ver que no hacía un intento de hablar pregunté—¿y bien?—yo era una persona muy impaciente cabe recalcar.

—Solo mira y espera—dijo mientras llamaba al mesero para ordenar una bebida

Luego de una hora mi poca paciencia se había hecho añicos y quería salir de allí así que me dispuse a pararme pero Ryoga me detuvo con su brazo, murmuró un "es hora" y me señaló una esquina del bar, ahí pude distinguir a mi hermano, ¿qué mierda hacia él aquí? yo solo seguí observando. Él estaba con una mujer, no era Akane eso era seguro, estaban besándose, ella estaba de espalda pero se me hacía familiar, muy familiar de hecho, en un momento de descuido ella giró un poco la cabeza y la distinguí de inmediato, era Akari pero ¿qué mierda? entonces recordé a Ryoga, él estaba enamorado de Akari y solo pude mirarlo para entender a una persona tan compleja como lo era Ryoga Hibiki.

—ella me dijo que estaba comprometida con Ren, que no la molestara más y que la dejara ser feliz, cuando escuché su discusión esta mañana pensé que hablaban de ella, pero al escuchar "Akane" supe que ella me mentía y de algún modo era la amante de tu hermano—lo que me agradaba de él era que él es una persona muy noble no dejaría que otro salga lastimado, en este caso pensaba que Akane iba a ser la persona lastimada—si preguntas cómo encontré este lugar, pues ya sabes... yo...—dijo sonrojándose y reí por ello, claro que sabía, seguramente se había perdido.

—Claro que sí, no tienes porqué explicarme, Ren es un idiota eso ya todos lo sabemos, ahora mi preocupación es Akari.—dije mientras pensaba en cómo hablar con ella.

—pero, ¿no se te hace raro? ellos son primos, esto es algo como incesto—dijo sorprendido de mi reacción y yo solo pude reír aún más.

—Akari es mi prima, pero no es nada de Ren—le expliqué

—pero ¿cómo?—él estaba confundido y creo que lo entendía.

—Esto pocos lo saben, y creí que siendo tan perspicaz ya lo sabrías, Ren es hijo de mi padre mas no de mi madre, mi papá tuvo un desliz y producto de su engaño es Ren, mamá siendo como es lo perdonó y aceptó a Ren como si fuera su propio hijo, como sabrás Akari es mi prima de parte de los hermanos de mi madre lo que hace que ellos no sean nada—le expliqué todo muy resumido y él entendió que Ren y Akari no compartían ningún lazo de sangre

—yo entiendo, pero y esta chica...Akane—murmuró su nombre, a ella seguramente le daría igual, no estaba enamorada de Ren eso era seguro.

—estará bien—dije restándole importancia, seguimos mirando la escena, tal vez si alguien los viera en este lugar al fin Ren podría madurar y recibir un merecido castigo por sus errores.

—Ranma, creo que ya es hora de irnos, quería que te despejes y todavía tenemos tiempo de ir a otro lugar—dijo él y yo negué con la cabeza.

—quiero saber que van a hacer—dije sincero, minutos después recibí una llamada de parte de mi madre.

—¿diga?—contesté, intentando que la estridente música me dejara oír

—Ranma, tu padre y yo decidimos que ya es hora de regresar a nuestra casa, como Akane no se puede quedar sola y Ren está en una junta de negocios—si claro, negocios—te pido que vengas a cuidar de ella—dijo preocupada, yo solo sudé frío, mierda pensé e inmediatamente acepté, era una orden de mi madre ¿qué podía hacer?

—Está bien, pero Ryoga está conmigo ¿puede ir él también?—pregunté con la esperanza que acepte, si estaba solo con la fierecilla seguramente no podría controlarme era evidente que me volvía loco.

—claro que sí, él es siempre bienvenido—dijo y suspiré aliviado. Mamá vivía en una gran mansión algo alejada de Nerima, y a veces iba a visitarnos, yo compartía casa con Ren, ella decía que no estaba dispuesta que nos quedáramos a vivir en Tokio y por eso compró una casa cerca de la estación del tren, irónico pienso yo, igual eran muchas horas de viaje hasta Tokio.

—gracias mamá, adiós—dije y colgué, inmediatamente miré a Ryoga, él asintió y salimos de allí, creo que esa escena podría ayudarme a chantajearlo un poco, así que como si nada saqué mi celular y le tomé una foto.

**Hola! Sí, ya sé que es tarde y la verdad no quiero dar excusas, solo... no me maten XD. En fin, Akane planea algo, sinceramente me da miedo pensar en una posible venganza, como vieron este cap está en su mayoría narrado desde el punto de vista de Ranma y él nos quitó algunas dudas, sinceramente amé escribir esta parte. Dudas, comentarios y sugerencias adelante los leeré y responderé en el próximo cap.**

**Pdta: amé sus reviews :)**

**Flor de Invierno.**


End file.
